Dr. A. Edward Maumenee, Professor and Chairman of the Department of Ophthalmology and Director of the Wilmer Ophthalmological Institute has been the Core center administrator and principal investigator over the past three years. It is proposed that he will continue to be the principal investigator for this competing renewal application. At present, a new chairman of the department is being sought by the Search Committee to replace Dr. Maumenee at the time of his retirement as Chairman of the department. Dr. Maumenee will remain at the Wilmer Institute following his retirement as Chairman and will continue as the Core center administrator until the time at which a new chairman becomes active and is ready to assume the role of Center Administrator, if that shift of administrative duties for the Core Grant receives the approval of the National Eye Institute.